


Hollstein Valentine

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Valentine's Day together, what do you get a 334 year old vampire?</p><p>Wrote this specifically for Gabrielė Z. ( www.gabezyte.tumblr.com ) for Valentine's.  I know it's late but I wanted her to get it and permission to post it. Enjoy!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollstein Valentine

Hollstein Valentine’s  
By: Astron Souls  
For: Gabriele Z

This was their first Valentine’s Day together, and Laura Hollis was super excited; however she had no idea what to get a vampire who had lived for 334 years.

She was on the computer looking up things on websites, when her door opens abruptly; quickly she puts up a generic journalism site.

“Hey Laura” Lafontaine says with a smile, “What ya up too?”

“Oh it’s just you…” Laura sighs relief.

“Wow thanks, what are you up too?” the ginger asks again, sitting next to their friend.

Laura brings the site back up, “I am trying to find Carmilla a gift for Valentine’s Day.”

They look at the screen, then back at Laura “Could always do flowers, roses, lilacs, or whatever her favorite are…oh or a nice bottle of blood.”

This earns them a slap on the arm.

“No blood, she may drink it but no not doing that.” Laura states.

“Not doing what, cutie?” Carmilla asks, walking into the room.

Laura quickly switches screens again, “Nothing, just journalism stuff.”

The vampire raises a brow, “You okay Laura?” she was now standing directly behind the human and decides to wraps her arms around Laura’s shoulders.

Immediately Laura leans back into Carmilla, well best she can with the chair and smiles.

“I’m fine really, no evil or anything around so I’m great.”

Lafontaine shakes their head, “Well think on it Laura, oh and Carmilla I have a question…”

They trail off for a second.

“Well ask it, world isn’t getting any younger,” the vampire snarks with a smirk.

“Right, I am thinking of getting Perry some flowers and I wanted to know what your favorite is?”

They grin after asking, trying not to laugh at Laura who gave a small groan.

“Well used to be the red rose, but I think I am beginning to like it again.” Carmilla replies, “You thinking of getting the clean freak roses?”

“Yeah, thanks for the info, I’ll see you both later.” Lafontaine made a quick escape before Laura could kill them.

“Lafontaine is one weird person,” Carmilla states and takes the now vacated seat, “So what is really up, cupcake?”

Laura scoots closer and pecks the vampire’s lips, “Well Valentine’s day is in a couple of days…”

“Another holiday to make money off people,” Carmilla states gruffly, “Do people even know there was a massacre on Valentine’s Day? I mean why celebrate that?”

“Carm…it’s a romantic day, I wanted to do something special for you but what do you give your girlfriend when they are 334 years old?” Laura explains then pouts.

“Sweetheart…” Carmilla pulls her closer, “If all we do is cuddle on the bed and watch sappy movies, I’m happy because I am with you.”

Laura blushes and let’s some hair fall in her face to hide her blush; but the older woman gently brushes the hair aside.

“Hey, I love you for you so whatever you do, I am sure I will love it…besides I got something for you.” 

She smirks and pulls the human into her lap.

“Oh you! With all the massacre talking and money making, you dork!” Laura laughs and cuddles into her girlfriend.

“Yeah, yeah...so what do you want to do tonight?”

“Stay in, watch movies, cuddle….” Laura says smiling and wrapping her arms around the vampire’s neck.

“Well let’s get to it, cupcake.” Carmilla picks up Laura and dumps her on the bed to get the laptop ready with movies.

 

~Two Days later~

 

Laura was dragged out of her room by Lafontaine to get something for Carmilla; after all it is Valentine’s Day.

“Laf, I have two dozen roses, an amazing necklace that I didn’t know I could afford…what else is there?” Laura asks with her arms full.

“Hello, she steals your chocolate remember?” They say as they enter a candy store, earlier Lafontaine had already got her purchases.

“Oh right, so buy some chocolate, you are making me a typical romantic on Valentine’s Laf.”

“Oh relax Laura, she will love you.” Lafontaine chooses a box for Laura, who was a bit occupied with everything else.

Taking the box, they decide they better carry it back, “Okay Laura we can go back now.”

“Finally!!!” The girl responds exhausted.

 

~in Dorm Room 307~

 

Carmilla has for the first time, cleaned the entire room; including the bathroom.

She was straightening a bouquet of Lilies and various other flowers on the desk, that sat by a brown cute teddy bear.

Around the bears neck is a pendant that was close to Carmilla’s undead heart.

She sits down and looks at the small display and frowns, she was about to change something when Laura burst through the door.

“Oh…OH! Falling!” Laura yells, but she never reaches the floor.

The vampire uses her speed to keep the human from falling, and chuckles “Busy day, cutie?”

Laura nods, “Laf helped…sort of.”

Carmilla helps Laura with all her stuff, setting it on her bed.

Laura smiles and brushes herself off, still holding the box with the necklace in it; then she notices the bear on the desk and the exotic flowers.

“Oh Carm, you are so sweet!” She squeals and inspects the flowers.

Carmilla smiles, “Look at the bear…”

Laura leans down then gasps at what she sees.

Quickly the vampire moves to her and removes the necklace from the bear’s neck and holds it up, “My real mom gave me this when I was seventeen, and I wanted you to have it.”

It was a simple silver necklace with a star pendent hanging from it.

“Carm….” Laura lifts her hand with the box, which the vampire takes.

Opening it, it was Carmilla’s turn to gasp as the sister necklace was laying in the box; instead of silver pendent, it was an onyx star.

“Where did you?” The vampire turns to her girlfriend.

“An antique shop, I saw it and thought of you.” 

They both help each other put on the necklaces, then instinctively rest there hand’s over their own pendent.

“Thank you” They both breathe out.

Both laugh and sits down beside each other, leaning their shoulders together.

“I love you, Carm.”

“I love you too, Laura.”

The flowers, the candy all forgotten as they stare into one another’s eyes; this truly was the best Valentine’s Day for both women.

END


End file.
